Bar-Tending Adventures!
by Kayxs
Summary: Team Natsu plus Gajeel and Wendy take a mission that requires them to bartend at a local club. As the night goes on, things just keep getting stranger. Gray has a secret, Natsu has a crush, Erza actually fears something, or someone, Gajeel is jealous, Wendy is underage, and Lucy is totally oblivious to it all.
1. The Mission

Summary: Team Natsu plus Gajeel and Wendy take a mission that requires them to bartend at a local club. As the night goes on, things just keep getting stranger. Gray has a secret, Natsu has a crush, Erza actually fears something, or someone, Gajeel is jealous, Wendy is underage, and Lucy is totally oblivious to it all.

A/N: Hi, this is my first story so be gentle with me, sorry in advance for any mistakes, please point them out to me, and I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you like it! (´^ω^`)

DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail! No matter how much I wish I did, I DO NOT! It belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter 1

_The Mission_

* * *

As Lucy headed to fairy tail, she couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful day for a stroll, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Nothing could ruin this day, or so she thought. As she walked through Magnolia, she noticed her favorite little cafe and decided to stop and see what kind of treats they were selling today. In the corner of her eye, she saw her landlord drinking tea at one of the circular tables.

"Lucy is that you?", she screamed, even though it was completely silent.

"Oh H-Hello…"

"Good to see you Lucy, oh and dont forget, your rent is due next week!"

"Uhhh….Okay thanks for reminding me..ha..ha.."

Lucy sweatdropped, then made a beeline for the door, totally losing her appetite. She had forgotten all about her rent and had saved no money from her last mission. Now she had to go on another dreaded mission, and of course the rest of the team would want to go to. Natsu and Gray would fight, Erza would join in, they would destroy an entire town, and Wendy would have to heal all the innocent bystanders who were injured because of the trio's crazy antics. In the end, she would just borrow a few jewels from Loke, he would never say no to her. So deep in thought, Lucy didn't notice she was already outside fairy tail.

* * *

"Move it you Flaming Idiot!"

"Who do you think your talking to Ice Princess"

"I'm talking to a Flame Brain with an incredibly low IQ!", Gray Retorted while unbuttoning his shirt.

That was all it took for Natsu to lunge himself at Gray, knocking over chairs, tables, and not to mention people. One of the chairs flew across the room and whacked Mira across the head. As she fell to the ground, Wendy rushed over, and Elfman quickly walked over to the two idiots fighting in the middle of the guild.

"If you two ladies are gonna fight, then do it like a MAN would!"

"Put your fists where your mouth is!", Gray replied, "Ice Make Lance!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Beast Soul, Were Tige- !"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IMBECILES NOT TO FIGHT IN THE GUILD, AT THIS RATE MIRA IS GONNA GET A CONCUSSION! TAKE YOUR NONSENSE OUTSIDE BEFORE YOU DESTROY THE PLACE!"

The guild immediately fell to a noiseless hush. Nobody could make that happen but the Titania herself. Her armor clanked as she walked across the room and snatched Gray up by his necklace and Natsu up by his scarf.

"I sincerely hope you two weren't just fighting a minute ago, or you will both have to be punished.", Erza stated, giving them both a menacing glare.

"No of course not ma'am!" They both replied in unison, hugging eachother.

"That's good, I'm was sure you two know better."

* * *

As Lucy walked inside Fairy Tail, she contemplated walking right back out of it. Needless to say, the place was trashed. No, trashed was not the right word for it. The guild was utterly destroyed. Broken windows, blood, and all the furniture in the room was sprawled across the ground._ Another normal day at Fairy Tail_, she thought to herself. She walked over to the mission board,_ if I can do this quick, maybe they won't notice_. She tiptoed over to the board, she was only a few feet away when-

"Hiyah Lucy whatcha doin?" Happy shouted, flying towards Lucy.

Lucy mentally face-palmed. That stupid, blue fish-eating cat ruined her plan, again. 'Grab a mission and go', it was a pretty simple task, and she was almost there. She literally wanted to strangle the feline, but she knew the cat meant alot to Natsu. If it wasn't for that, the cat would have been 10 feet under the ground already.

"Oh HELLO Happy. I'm just casually MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS." Lucy spoke with clenched teeth.

"Well~ It seems to me that you're looking for a mission~.", Happy giggled to himself and flew off somewhere towards Charle.

When Happy uttered the words 'mission' Lucy couldn't help but flinch. In less than two seconds, Natsu was by her side, accompanied by Gray and Erza.

"You didn't tell us we were going on a mission.", Erza batted her eyes innocently.

"Oi Luce! Erza is right, You weren't planning on going on a mission without us, that would make Ice Princess sad~."

"Give it a rest Natsu." Erza scolded, while Gray rolled his eyes.

"Haha, you guys humor me! I would never, ever leave my favorite team..haha..anyway, lets look for a mission."

As Lucy hurriedly scanned the board, nothing really caught her eye, then, after a few minutes, she saw it.

_Mission Request from Akiko & Kimiko Eos_

_We need a few tough mages to help us around our club for 5 days_

_420,000 Jewel Reward_

The teams eyes bugged out of their heads. 420,000 Jewels just to move a few boxes! This mission was made for Lucy!

"What are you guys looking at?",Gajeel came up behind Erza.

"We were just about to go on a mission, actually", Erza turned around to face Gajeel.

"Do you guys mind if I come, I'm pretty bored and I haven't seen any good missions lately"

"Hell n-"

"Of course you can come Gajeel!", Erza said smiling, while squeezing the life out of Natsu's arm for protesting.

"Lucy-chan! Do you mind if I come, Pantherlily, Charle, and Happy, are leaving on a mission tomorrow and I don't wanna be all alone here."

" I don't see why not Wendy!" Natsu said, giving Wendy one of his signature smiles.

"Well I don't care if the whole guild comes as long as I get a 70,000 jewel share of the reward." Lucy stated bluntly.

Gray took the mission, and gave it to Mira to read over the paper, the giggle to herself then looked at Gray.

"Have fun on your mission", she smiled sweetly as she spoke.

"I'm sure we will Mira." Gray replied, smiling back.

"Oh and I think this might be a good time to tell Natsu", Mira tittered

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", Gray replied as he walked out of the guild.

Now to pack, He thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: I want this to be a Gratsu fic, I just didn't get a chance to add those parts in this chapter, I will in the next one though! Please favorite/review/follow, if you liked it!


	2. A Nightclub?

A/N: Okay! First off, I just want to say OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ I cant believe you guys actually read my story! Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed, you have no idea how much this means to me!(*^3^)/~ I would also like to apologize for switching the POV from Lucy to Gray without noting it, I will from now on!

* * *

Chapter 2

_A Nightclub?_

* * *

**Gray's POV**

As I trotted back to my house, I couldn't help but think about what Mira said. Does she ever mind her own business? I swear it's like she has nothing better to do but meddle into other people's business. I've been meaning to tell her that too, but when she looks at me with those stupid, phony 'innocent' eyes, I just can't bring myself to tell her. That's honestly the least of my problems between Natsu and I have been getting a little bit more than strange, It makes me not even want to fight with the idiot, and that's saying something. It's like everytime I touch him, my face turns all red and my stomach twists up in knots like i'm some pre-pubescent teenage girl! Sometimes I just want to kiss him.

Wait. What the actual fuck?

What I meant to say was sometimes I just want to punch him. Theres no way I could ever like that pink-haired excuse for a human being.

As I am walking down the street, I notice people staring and shielding their eyes. What the hell is wrong with everyone? I look down and see that i'm in my birthday suit, again. As I search the bushes for my clothes I wonder how much glue I would need to permanently keep my clothes on.

I finally make it home, with all my clothes fully intact. I pick up all the clothes that I could find on the floor in my room and put in my suitcase. Who needs laundry? It's not like I would need them anyway. I decided to take a nap but all I could think about was the mission. Was I the only one who thought It was a little suspicious that they were paying over 100,000 jewels just to move some boxes? I guess it doesn't matter, at least Natsu would be with me. I hate to say it, but I was more than excited for this mission.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

As I carried a 'few' belongings to our meeting spot in front of Fairy Tail, I heard Lucy running up behind me.

"Erza! Do you really need all that stuff, we're only going to the place for five days, plus your an Ex-Quip Mage, can't you just put it in your inventory or whatever?!"

"Can't you just put it in your inventory?" Is she out of her mind? I've never heard anything so ignorant in all my eighteen years.

"Of course not Lucy, It doesn't work that way." I said bluntly.

"Oh well arent you excited about getting to go to downtown Magnolia! There are so many hot spots there! We could go shopping, I really need more shoes and..,"

Blah Blah Blah. I love Lucy and all but she never shuts up.

"So, what do you think, would you want to join in?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Erm… Yes I would love to accompany you Lucy." I said in a monotone voice.

I could obviously see the sparkles in her eyes, I never knew someone could be so easily pleased. As Lucy kept on chattering, I saw Gray walking towards us in the distance. He had a ,for lack of a better word, swagger to his walk. He seemed happy, too happy. He usually just scowls at everyone but he was actually smirking. I also noted that he was naked, again.

"Hey Guys where's Natsu?" The raven asked as he walked up to us.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, we have to get going soon or we're going to be late, and you know how I feel about being late."

"Maybe we should go by his house.." Lucy suggested.

"Thats a good idea lets get going." I announced to the group.

As we headed towards Natsu's house, I pondered all the tortuous things I would do to him if we were late.

Natsu's POV

"Stay here Natsu." Igneel spoke in a whisper.

"Why,why can't I come with you?" I whimpered back, why wouldn't Igneel want me to come with him, is he trying to leave me?

"You can't come because you have to WAKE UP!" Igneel suddenly raised his voice.

"What?" What's wrong with him?

"WAKE THE FUCK UP NATSU! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I always have that dream at least once a week. I woke up in a cold sweat, just in time to see Erza crush my front door into pieces with her Purgatory Armor. She was obviously livid. Damn, i'm just as good as dead now..

"YOU ROSY HAIRED DUNCE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TAKING A NAP? OH I'M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOU, COME ON GUYS LETS LEAVE, WE WOULDN'T WANT TO DISTURB NATSU. ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVE TO DO A MISSION OR ANYTHING. THAT WOULD BE JUST ABSURD!"

Erza was screaming at the top of her lungs. If she would have summoned a demon right then, I would not have been surprised. I have never seen her look so vicious before, I was honestly about to piss my pants.

"E-Erza why don't you just give him a-a-a break, let him off e-easy?" Gray whispered to Erza.

Erza's head did a 360 degree turn to face Gray, giving him a look that could surely kill the devil himself. Leave it to Frosty the Empress to make matters worse.

"Lets go, everyone out, that means you too Natsu." Erza said in what I knew was the calmest voice she could muster.

I, and everyone else, immediately shuffled out of my house. Erza looked spaced out, and was probably trying to keep herself from slaughtering me on the spot. Gray looked worried, and sexy at the same time. I gave him a coy grin and he immediately blushed, a shade darker than Erza's hair could ever be. It was fun messing with Frosty, I could read him like a book. Suddenly Lucy cleared her throat.

"Well I have the address of the club we are supposed to be helping out, Oh and Gajeel and Wendy are going to meet us down there." Lucy said slowly, eyeing Erza.

"Ah… yes. We should get going. Since the club is only downtown I have decided we should just walk there. Since its kind of….late…. we should walk faster. Erza muttered, twitching as she said the last few words.

As we got walking I made sure to grab Gray's arm, so that we would be walking behind Erza and Lucy.

"What do you want, you Blazing Moron?" Gray asked, rather rudely, to my surprise.

"I just wanted to say thanks for not letting Erza kill me back there." I said, shivering just thinking about Erza.

"No need to thank me, I was just trying to save myself."

"And how is that?" I said, giving him a cocky smirk, sure to make him blush.

"Erza was going to murder you, and probably us in the process." Gray replied, trying to hide a smile.

"Sure Ice Princess." I said, picking up my pace so I could catch up with Lucy and Erza.

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

Wendy and I have been waiting outside this club for a damn hour. How hard is it for them to get here on time? I honestly don't have time for this, and I did not take this job to babysit some little kid either. Wendy got tired on our trip here and I had to carry her ass the whole way. She isn't as light as people would like to think.

I started to pick up some familiar smells, and them I heard Lucy, blathering about some shoe she saw at god knows what store.

"It's about time you idiots got here!" I yelled in their direction, waking up Wendy in the process.

"We wouldn't have been late if…." Erza stared blankly at the ground for a few seconds then she shook her head violently, shutting her eyes.

What the hell is her problem? I saw Salamander tense up as Erza spoke. Lucy hadn't stopped talking, and Gray was, as usual, nude.

"What Erza is trying to say is that we, got a little off track." Lucy said calmly.

"Yeah, but we're here now so lets check the place out! I'm fired up! Natsu said, a little too enthusiastically.

Wendy was the first one to walk towards the big sparkling double doors, with the words 'Crescent Starr NightClub', written on them. Nightclub? They didn't say anything about a nightclub? I watched Wendy push the door open, and we all followed her inside.

Lucy POV

As we walked inside, my jaw fell open in awe. The place was breath-taking! What kind of book club was this? There was a flashing dance floor, well it would have been flashing if it was turned on. There was a small stage, lounge chairs, and a circular bar in the middle of the club. As I looked to my right, I saw a girl on top of a ladder, messing with some wires in the ceiling. I took a good look at the girl, she had long wavy purple hair, with a blunt bang that covered her forehead so you could barely see her eyebrows. She was about Levy's height and was about to topple over. On the other side of the room, there was another girl, who looked exactly like the other one, except her was hair was shorter, way more curly, and her bangs were swept to the side, showing off her bright grey eyes. She was plugging in wires to a huge speaker, that was almost as tall as Gajeel. The girl on the ladder turned our way and and smiled. She waved at us, taking her hands off the ladder, and falling, with a thump, to the ground.

"Ouch.." she muttered to herself under her breath, then she sat up, and turned to us,"You guys must be the mages we requested. Hi, My name is Akiko Eos, welcome to our nightclub!" She exclaimed.

Huh? Did I hear her right, did she say,

"NIGHTCLUB?!" we all questioned in unison.

* * *

A/N: Yup, I decided to add some OC's to mix things up a bit. I also wanted to make it clear that they didn't know they were going to a nightclub. I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please review/favorite/follow!


	3. Akiko & Kimiko

A/N: ZOMG, Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Favorited my story! Well, its our story now! I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, my teachers hate me and are obviously plotting against me and this story! I have had endless projects/assignments these past weeks and i'm officially exhausted. They obviously don't want me to update story, but little do they know I have been writing this in their classes! I have been trying to get better in character soooo enough blabber and excuses, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Akiko and Kimiko_

* * *

_"You guys must be the mages we requested. Hi, My name is Akiko Eos, welcome to our nightclub!" She exclaimed._

_Huh? Did I hear her right, did she just say,_

_"NIGHTCLUB?!" we all questioned in unison._

* * *

"Uhh...yeah?", the girl by the speakers replied, looking up from the endless wires protruding out of the sound system that towered over her, "What did you guys think this was some established book club, no, a country club, maybe that's what you guys are looking for, I mean honestly, the words 'nightclub' are plastered all over this joint! Pffffft!"

As her sister laughed aloud, Akiko took this opportunity to clear up all of the 'misunderstandings'. She turned to look at the six stunned mages standing before her. Akiko had tried to reason with her sister. There was no point in calling on a wizard guild for help, they could just post an add in the newspaper, surely normal people wouldn't be so naive.

"Sorry about my sister, her name is Kimiko by the way..", The bashful girl said under her breath, giving her sister a glare, "It's just a little unbelievable that you would mistake this place for anything else than what it obviously is, a nightclub."

"I completely understand what you're saying, It was a careless mistake on our part." Erza said, politely smiling at the petite girl.

"But don't worry about a thing, 'cause we'll still help anyway!" Natsu said, flashing a toothy smile at Akiko, causing Kimiko to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, uhm….. errr….ahh… how should I put this, yeah, okay, about Wendy, isn't she a 'tinsy' bit too young to be here? Lucy asked pointedly, eyeing the armor clad redhead, who then went deep into thought. Lucy was excited about going to one of the best clubs in downtown magnolia, yet ignoring the fact that Wendy was horribly underage was not an option.

"Well..", Gray interrupted, halting Lucy's thoughts, "Wendy was eleven or so before the whole 'Tenrou Island thing', so technically Wendy is at least eighteen."

"Is that right half pint?" Gajeel questioned the small dragon slayer. Everyone turned to and fixed their eyes upon Wendy.

"I-I guess he's right.." Wendy said quietly, staring at her feet.

"Well than how old does that make us?" Gajeel questioned, yet again. Everyone sweat-dropped as an awkward silence took over the room.

"Why don't you special mages follow us to the back so we can discuss the mission." Kimiko said, effectively breaking the silence.

As Kimiko lead the group to the room, Gray snuck a glance at Natsu who was smirking back at him. Gray quickly turned away before his cheeks had a chance to react. Letting out a sigh, he thought about how troubling this was going to be tough. He knew Natsu was gonna try something scandalous. After a few more turns and doors, they finally made it to what seemed to be an office. Kimiko started shuffling through file cabinets while her timid counterpart sat down in one of the chairs behind the desk.

"You all are welcome to sit!", Akiko said to the mages who all took seats in front of the desk.

"FOUND IT!", Kimiko blurted out, then took a seat herself. Akiko abruptly snatched the paper out of her hand.

"Okay, so you guys must me Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Lucy, and Gajeel?", Akiko questioned them, as each mage nodded after hearing their name.

"You guys obviously have no idea what you're supposed to be doing, huh?" Kimiko asked, eyeing Lucy.

"Well that's not a problem, Kimiko.", Akiko said to her blunt, forward sister, "You guys are here to actually bar-tend for us for a few days."

"Bar-tending?" Lucy said incredulously, shifting nervously in her chair.

"Y-yeah you know, mixing and serving drinks… at the bar.." Akiko said nervously, not enjoying the confrontation.

"Sounds like a good time!" Natsu said smirking at the thought of seeing Gray in a bartenders uniform.

"Yeah we're going to finish this mission, no matter the circumstance." Erza said, giggling at the idea of getting a new outfit to add to her vast inventory of armor.

"Great, and don't worry, Akiko and I will be in the club so you'll be fine." Kimiko said reassuringly.

"Okay, here are your uniforms, you guys can check in the hotel across the street, make sure to be back at sunset!" Akiko said, handing everyone their respective uniform and walking them back out to the front of the club.

As team Natsu plus two walked out of the double doors and headed towards the hotel Lucy, Natsu, and Erza were practically doing back-flips. They had never actually been to a club before and were way to excited. Wendy was frightened and scared. She didn't know what a club was, Gajeel was indifferent, and Gray was content with the situation.

"Wow I wonder how many people are gonna be there and what kind of drinks we'll mix!", Lucy said, the stars visible in her eyes.

"Alcoholic ones obviously." Gajeel said, rolling his eyes at the giddy mages.

"Who cares i'm fired up!" Natsu said, fire blowing out of his mouth. Unfortunately, he was standing right in front of the hotel front desk clerk, who was currently burnt to a crisp.

"Sorry he has a…..condition.", Erza explained to the, almost dead, desk clerk, "We need two rooms, preferably with two beds in each."

"Of course.", replied the roasted clerk, coughing up ash and handing them the room keys. He wasn't getting paid enough to have to deal with this. As the group headed upstairs, Gray didn't wasn't really registering the fact that he would have to share a room with Natsu.

"Okay, Lucy, Wendy and I are going into this room, and you guys in that one." Erza said, in a steel voice.

"B-but come on! Why do we always have to share a room!

"You have to share a room because I said so, if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with-"

"NO! That won't be necessary, we'll all be fine, great actually!", Natsu said interrupting Erza, who smiled at him and heartily hugged him to her armor clad chest. Natsu took the key from Erza and pushed Gray inside, with Gajeel following inside. The mages looked around and face palmed. There was only one bed in the room.

"I guess this is the clerks idea of a joke."

* * *

A/N: Ohoho everyone loves a cliffhanger! 'Till next time!


	4. Nightfall

A/N: Yesh! I am quite a slacker! I am not even gonna make an excuse, I am HIGHLY disappointed with myself! Anywho, here lies chapter four of my little story! Hope you find this lovely enough for your eyes!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Nightfall_

* * *

_"B-but come on! Why do we always have to share a room!_

_"You have to share a room because I said so, if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with-"_

_"NO! That won't be necessary, we'll all be fine, great actually!", Natsu said interrupting Erza, who smiled at him and heartily hugged him to her armor clad chest. Natsu took the key from Erza and pushed Gray inside, with Gajeel following inside. The mages looked around and face palmed. There was only one bed in the room._

_"I guess this is the clerks idea of a joke."_

* * *

Lucy stared astonished at the sight of their room. It was breath-taking! The girls had never seen anything like this! A large window covered the wall standing before them, and two queen-sized beds were placed adjacent to the massive glass structure. There were two black, bean bag chairs across the room accompanied by a coffee table and a striped rug that resembled tiger fur.

"Woah, this is amazing!", Lucy said, pressing her face against the window. She gazed down at all the microscopic people walking in and out of shops below.

"How luxurious!" Erza exclaimed, flipping through the channels on the colossal flat screen television mounted on the wall as Wendy flopped on the bed.

"It's a waterbed!" Wendy squealed, giggling at the flowing feel of the aqua bed. The girls all flopped on the bed, giggling and anticipating the gourmet lunch they just called for, via room service.

* * *

"Fuck this.", Gajeel said, glaring at the smirking pinkette to the left of him.

"Ya know, it's not that bad, really, we could all sleep together...", Natsu said in his innocent child voice, almost laughing at Gray's expression.

"Like hell we will!"

In addition to there only being one bed in the room, it was shaped like a heart. The comforters on said bed, we're covered in hearts and kisses. There were wine bottles and champagne on the night sand, next to a porcelain angel lamp, that was probably supposed to be Cupid. It looked like someone dumped the room in a bucket of romance. The suite was a lover's paradise, not to mention the bouquets of roses everywhere. In other words, it's seemed as though they were lodged in the 'Lover's Honeymoon Suite'.

"I'm so outta here.", Gajeel muttered under his breath glaring daggers at the dunces that stood in his presence.

Gray and Natsu watched Gajeel grab his bags and stalk out of the room. Obviously Natsu didn't care so much about the situation, judging by the way he nonchalantly waved Gajeel goodbye and flopped on the bed. On the other hand, Gray was completely dumfounded. How could Gajeel just get to leave? If he tried to pull something like that, Erza would surely slice him into miniscule pieces.

"Okay, you can stand there and look stupid, i'm gonna go take a shower and change.", Natsu said eying the tranced Gray.

Gray nodded and started to unpack. He was almost done, when he found the tank-top Akiko had given him. The shirt was all black, and had a white, tilted crescent moon emblem on it. He put it on, and chose some black skinny jeans to wear with it. As Gray finished buttoning his pants, the bathroom door creaked open, exposing a half-naked Natsu starring in the mirror. Gray couldn't help but look at Natsu's toned body, watching the water droplets glide down his chest.

"What?", Natsu said smirking knowingly at Gray who looked away faster than the speed of light.

"N-Nothing, just hurry up." Gray said, turning his attention to the window, that presented a beautiful sunset.

When Natsu (finally) stepped out of the bathroom, Gray found himself staring again. Natsu was basically wearing the same thing as Gray, but in his opinion, the outfit looked way hotter on Natsu, who decided to wear red converse, instead of black ones.

"You look good.", Natsu said coyly, as he grabbed the room key and pulled Gray along with him.

"You too." Gray whispered, only loud enough for Natsu's advanced hearing to pick up.

Natsu took the honors of knocking on the girls' door. He could hear shuffling coming from behind the door. Erza came to the door, wearing the same shirt as them. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she was wearing a black denim skirt. It was weird for them to see Erza looking anything other than scary, but they could both admit that she looked pretty tonight.

"Oh, you guys are here, Gajeel just came a few minutes ago.", Erza said, inviting her two old friends in the room.

"Wow, this is nice." Gray said, flopping in one of the been bag chairs, next to Gajeel.

"Yeah, much better than what you two ended up with, luckily, I took the liberty of getting another room!" Gajeel said laughing aloud as he remembered the hideous room.

"Oh shut up meta-"

"Okay i'm ready!" Lucy interrupted from the bathroom running out to join Erza, Wendy and the boys.

With that, the crew headed out towards the nightclub, there was already a line forming. They were all ushered in, where Kimiko was instructing the DJ on what songs to play. Akiko was standing behind the bar, mixing liquids and shining glasses. They were both clad in the club uniform.

"Oh you guys made it! Okay, just come over here!", Akiko pointed to where she was standing, allowing the mages to all get behind the bar.

"Okay, here is the sheet that shows all the drinks, and how to mix them, she said placing it so that they could all see it.

"Seems easy enough!", Erza said.

"Okay, Wendy, we're gonna have you outside with the bouncers, if you see anything suspicious, call for me or Kimiko." Akiko said, showing Wendy towards the bouncers.

They watched the two walk out the door, as Kimiko walked towards them, Eyeing them all individually, almost as if she was testing them.

"There is one thing you all need to know and understand before you can do this," Kimiko said, looking them all up and down, "No matter who the person is, no matter how pervy, high, or drunk they are, serve them without a complaint." Kimiko said matter-of-factly.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said, bowing.

Akiko came back and gave the mages a thumbs up.

"It's showtime!", she announced.

People started filing in as soon as the words left her lips. There were so many people, and most of them were jumping onto the dancefloor. There were strobe lights, and cool effect lights flashing, a smoke machine creating smoke, and blaring music. Gray looked at Natsu, his eyes flashing, and noticed he wasn't wearing his muffler.

" Hey! Where is your scarf?" Gray shouted to Natsu over the music.

"I left it at the hotel, I didn't want it to get messed up or something, I mean look at this place!", Natsu replied, also shouting.

Natsu was right, there were so many people, and he could tell some were getting tipsy already. People started coming up to the bar, asking for drinks, and trying to flirt with the girls. A few guys even tried to give Gajeel (of all people) a seductive smile, he just rolled his eyes and kept swishing drinks. Word was starting to get around that there were some attractive bartenders on duty tonight. More people came to the bar for drinks, conversation, and eye-candy.

"Can I get get a Cherry Casanova." One girl asked Natsu, making sure to show off her 'assets' to the pink-haired guy she found attractive.

"Sure, here you go." Natsu said, winking at the girl in the tight yellow miniskirt, Who gave him a coy smile.

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked him.

"Well, I can't say no can I?, Natsu said, hopping over the bar and pulling the girl onto the floor.

* * *

A/N:I think someone's gonna be jealousssss (but he does not know that yet so shh!). Another tiny cliff hanger! What can I say, i'm good at it. MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS OR HANUKKAH OR KWANZAA OR HOLIDAYS, WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATED REALLY! (I know, it sounds stupid) I hope you liked this chapter it's your present, from me to you!


	5. Fear & Jealousy

A/N: Happy New Year! (I'm late again..) Well, the weather is clearing up and I have finally found some free time and inspiration so here I am, updating! I live for these moments (^/.\^)

* * *

Chapter 5

_Fear & Jealousy_

* * *

_"Can I get get a Cherry Casanova." One girl asked Natsu, making sure to show off her 'assets' to the pink-haired guy she found attractive._

_"Sure, here you go." Natsu said, winking at the girl in the tight yellow miniskirt, Who gave him a coy smile._

_"Do you wanna dance?" She asked him._

_"Well, I can't say no can I?, Natsu said, hopping over the bar and pulling the girl onto the floor._

* * *

Gray rolled his eyes as he watched Natsu and the blonde make their way over to the floor. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach, and for some reason, he felt like ripping that chick's hair out. It was odd for him to feel possessive over Natsu, but he couldn't help it. Trying to take his mind of the situation at hand, he turned to Gajeel who was smirking at him, sensing what was going on in his head.

"Can you_ believe_ him?", Gray asked Gajeel, utterly stunned.

"What I can't believe is you, you sound like someone's jealous girlfriend.", Gajeel barked back, laughing at Gray's predicament.

Gray just shoved Gajeel and turned his attention to the pinkette on the dance floor. The way he was grinding his hips against a girl he hardly even knew pissed him off. He decided he wasn't going to just stand there and watch the girl just back up on** his** guy. As much as Gray hated to admit it, Natsu was his.

* * *

"So what's your name?", Natsu asked the girl, as he spinned her around, making her skirt flutter.

"It's Roxie.", she replied, slurring her words.

Natsu just kept dancing. It didn't really matter what her name was, she just had to be pretty. He had been waiting for this moment. Any moment now, Gray would be marching toward him. Of course Gray was the jealous type,_ and speaking of the devil.._

"Excuse me, mind if I borrow him for a moment?", Gray said, obviously annoyed. He didn't give her a chance to speak, as he grabbed Natsu hands and pulled him further into the crowd. Natsu searched icy blue eyes in search of anger, and surprisingly found none. Natsu twirled Gray until he was facing his back. Swaying their hips to the music, Natsu brought Gray's body closer, so that they were touching, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna show you how it's done."

"You've got it wrong, I am gonna show you.", Gray said, pushing himself against the dragon-slayer, causing Natsu to hiss in pleasure.

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock, still pretty early. Erza sighed languidly as she listened to yet another pick-up line from some drunk bachelor, ordering another drink that he really didn't need. She never thought she would never need her armor this much.

"Are you lost?", The man asked, searching the bartender's eyes.

"No.", Erza replied, already knowing where he was going with this.

"Are you sure? Cause' heaven is a long way from here!", The man said, laughing at his line, which he thought was pretty clever. Unfortunately for him, she had hear that particular line about fifty times already.

"Here's your drink sir.", completely ignoring his advances and rolling her eyes, she walked to the other side of the bar to talk with Lucy. Before she could move, she noticed a great deal of commotion coming from the front doors.

"They're here!", Lucy squealed, hearts visibly forming in her eyes.

"Who's here?", Erza asked, but she soon saw for herself. In waltzed four men. They were all sparkling under the strobe lights with girls clinging to their arms. One of them was short and stout, with spiky red hair. As she locked eyes with the man, she felt the adrenaline flow through her veins. The sudden urge to run was overwhelming.

"I-Ichiya..", She whispered, dreading the thought of him coming to the bar. He was so persistent, it was terrifying, she wasn't used to someone not listening when she told them no.

"I-I have got to go to the bathroom, c-cover me.", Erza whispered to Lucy, as she fled to the bathroom she bumped into a short blonde.

"Erza-Chan?"

"Excuse me Eve," Erza responded trying to push past him, but it was too late.

"Er-Chan, I didn't know you worked here!", Hibiki said, appearing out of thin air.

"Is that Ichiya-Sama's girlfriend?", Ren asked.

Erza could feel a cold sweat coming on, it was only a matter of time until-

"-MEN!"

* * *

Gajeel was getting tired and bored, watching Gray and Natsu have sex fully dressed on the dance floor was hardly entertaining. As he started shining glasses a petite blue-haired girl approached the counter.

"Gajeel?", she said under her breath, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Wha- Levy, what are you doing here?", Gajeel asked her, stunned. He could never imagine Levy in a club, let alone this hot mess.

"Me and Jet are on a date..", she replied, anticipating his answer. Gajeel mentally cursed himself hearing her say that.

"You really like that loser?", Gajeel said sneering at the thought of those two becoming 'intimate'.

Levy was shocked to hear him say something like that. She swiftly walked away to find Jet. Gajeel could be such a jerk sometimes. He ran after her, leaving Lucy behind the counter.

"They have got to be kidding me!", Lucy said. How was she supposed to mix all these drinks by herself?

* * *

Gray and Natsu were both sweating as the song finished. Gray leaned in to kiss Natsu, but was pulled back by the collar of his shirt. They both turned around to see Lucy standing behind them, arms crossed and glaring.

"What was that, are you two in some kind of relationship?", Lucy asked the two. These types of things always happened in Erza's shounen ai mangas, but this was just absurd.

"Ahh, It's nothing, what do you want Lucy?" Natsu asked the blonde, slightly annoyed. She really knew how to ruin a moment.

"What do you think I am doing here, all of you left me to bartend alone!", Lucy said, mentally slapping the two boys standing in front of her. Instead of waiting for the boys to answer, she drug them back to the bar and told them to get back to work. Lucy decided to go fetch the rest of the ditchers.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I didn't really know where to end this so I just decided here. I have an exam coming up so it may be a while until I update again, so stay with me!


End file.
